A Marathon For Matt
by pynk
Summary: Homeless Matt is wrongly convicted and in love (based on holes, but not like it)
1. Default Chapter

Matt picked up the old coin. He blew at it and dust billowed off in clouds of smoke. He put it in his pocket and decided to keep it for later. He looked quickly around, and snuck quietly through the crowded woodland area, ducking for several low branches. The air smelt of hotdogs but quite fresh, he loved it round here, much purer then the usual New York air. He tiptoed through some old broken twigs and was soon led back into Central park, on what used to be a Cart Road. There we couples making out on the bench, It didn't seem wrong to Matt, it just seemed showing off that they had some one.. Well Matt would do that if he had some one or anyone .  
Matt walked out of central park, and to small newsagents, one of his favourites, hidden in the back streets. He pretended to be browsing, picking different things up, not always putting them back. He did feel guilty smiling and making conversations with the friendly shopkeeper, but it wasn't like he had a choice. He needed feeding! Matt was 14, average runaway teenager age I guess. Tall with hunched shoulders, they were kind of just built like that. He had light grey eyes and choppy blonde hair. He didn't eat often, maybe a Mars Bar a day if he was lucky, and it showed on his stick thin body. You might think it was his fault for running away, but he had a difficult childhood. He'd never known his mother but often wished he did, and as grateful as he was for his dad, he wasn't exactly model parent! It isn't the old drunken pervert story. Matt's dad was a young business young. Too Young and Too Busy! Well, that was about it, Matt was neglected. His dad had got remarried to an evil stepmother, called Brenda (quite like Cinderella) and the ugly stepsisters were the family favourites. He had left a whole 5 months ago and there was no sign of a search party for him yet.. Not that he wanted one. He would never go back.. Matt just wanted to be loved. He truanted from school since the day he left, and was often in trouble for it but he just ran from trouble  
Matt walked up through the cold streets and alleys towards boots. There was a small alleyway between Boots. It was really quite narrow, but Matt was very thin and managed to shuffle in a sit down. He'd stay there most days, it was quite warm- well sheltered from the wind- and people could see him. The kinder people who walked past would drop 2ps and 5ps. Most people found it embarrassing to drop 2p. But Matt smiled at everyone, with warm eyes.  
Matt was didn't have much chance of a love life. A shame I guess, as he was once a sweet young Teenager, although girls were often at the back of his mind. Sometimes he would feel a stab of pain when schoolgirls walked past, laughing or giving him funny looks. Some of his mates had had girlfriends, but they don't last long on the street. In fact, Matt didn't actually know any girls or have any friends. Well none that actually wanted to know him. He knew a few other homeless men, but when your out on the street your pretty much on your own, No time for this best friends crap. Most of the homeless people were drug dealers or ex- drugdealers anyway. Matt had once of trying it but he could never afford it, and having an addiction was all he needed now. There was only one girl Matt knew properly, but Matt didn't really think of her like that. Izzie, was Matt's friend, well not exactly, She volunteered to help the homeless. She often took Matt cups of tea, or sugar covered doughnuts. Izzie had never asked about Matt's home life, she only seemed to care about Matt. She made him feel special. Most days she came to see how Matt was, and they had a little chat. Izzie didn't even know how old he was, but he guessed it was about 17. Izzie helped everyone; Matt thought she was generous and kind. Matt couldn't help thinking he favoured her. She was had mentioned a couple of times about Matt getting a job.a lot of hinting went on. Matt tried hundreds of times to get a job, but he always looked too scruffy. Once when he did get a paper round, he always got up too late- he obviously didn't have an alarm clock. He tried to get jobs in McDonald's but he was too young, and also he didn't have a permanent address. He gave up on jobs.  
It was almost Christmas, and Matt spent most of the night staring up at the sky. He loved the stars, and the whole astronomy thing, but it wasn't very often he found magazines. He loved Christmas; he had good memories from when he was younger. Kids faces lit up, and every one had a certain glow. Once or twice Matt got a small present, it made him so happy! Izzie came to see him around Christmas time. He told her not to- it was good to see her, but she should have been in the warm with her family. She insisted on coming and she brought a hotdog and a box. Matt found a signet ring in the box. He had pawned everything he got to get money to survive on. The ring was so special to him, and so was Izzie. Matt shared the hotdog with Izzie, he felt bad taking things from her, but he was sure one day he'd pay her back. He was determined to save up and get Izzie something special. Izzie left after about 10 minutes but Matt felt much happier and stared dreamily into the sky. He wouldn't deny it; he was totally in love with her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Matt eventually fell asleep; he seemed to drift away looking at the stars. He was quite cheery in the morning and decided to go to the den. Matt and his old friend Andrew used to play there when they were 10. It was a small, triangle shaped patch of woodland. The tree's were evergreen and hid everything behind them. Matt and Andrew could spy out through the drooping branches. They would often set up tricks, like sticking 50p coins to the ground. This used to be matt's favourite place, it made him smile, and gave him his happy memories. He sat on the dry leaves. It had been raining out side, but the old trees held out all rain. Matt had thought of staying here once, living here, but for some reason it just didn't seem appropriate. Someone might. murder him in the night!  
Matt dreaded dying; its something most people go through./ Obviously you're going to day one day but Matt prayed it be of natural causes. He was too young to have a will, but if Matt did, everything would be left to Izzie. Not that he actually had anything! Matt expected to didn't expect to inherit his dad James business, or any cash, and he certainly didn't have his hopes up. He knew his dad would prefer his step sisters to get it. Matt had heard he had a couple of thousand pound in a bank somewhere, it was once a college fund, but dad looked after it, and Matt had only been told brief details about it.  
Matt was feeling very down, and decided to go and see Izzie. Izzie had always come to see him before, but Matt had heard her talk about her flat. Something about Teartree Towers- that block of flats on Grasmet Road. Grasmet road was fairly far away from the town; Matt knew that as Izzie had said she couldn't afford one near town. double the price or something. She nearly always came from behind Argos, so Matt went in that direction. Matt hardly ever went out much, just here and there really. Matt turned right soon after and walked down an unfamiliar road. It seemed like eternity walking down the road, and Matt felt the hail beating down on his back, so he began to run. He ran for about a minute, until he slowed to a jog. Matt glanced at street signs he went past. In the distance he saw Grasmet Road and headed round the corner. He saw the block of flats, about 200 yards away at the end of the street. He began to run in excitement. In the distance he heard a flickering police siren, he ignored it, he hadn't done anything. The siren became louder and louder, and eventually pulled up beside Matt. Matt carried on walking, he hadn't done anything so he had nothing to worry about. He walked down the sidewalk, the road to the left of him and a row of houses to the right. He heard the humming of an engine follow him and began to get nervous. Matt continued to walk for a bit, thinking to him self, it was probably a domestic- this was a rough area of town.  
The police car door swung open. Matt glanced around to see a male officer trying to catch up with him.  
" alrite mate?" The officer called, " Can I have a word?"  
Matt began to panic, but stopped walking, turned looked at the man and answered.  
" I guess so" He shrugged, probably just some questions about youth these days or something stupid like that.  
" That's the spirit, Okay, Can you tell me what you were doing at approximately 1:45pm earlier today?" The officer looked keenly into his eyes. Matt didn't know what to say, he didn't exactly know where he was at that precise time. " Im not really sure. what time is it now?" Matt asked politely. The officer glanced at his watch.  
" 2:15pm Sir" He seemed agitated now. " Then I was walking here" Matt guessed he had been walking for around an hour now.  
"Im P.C Preston Can you tell me your journey and if there were any present witnesses?" He seemed to be making much more informal conversation. " I started at around 1:15pm, Sat outside Woolworth's, I walked through Argos, and out of the back, along that road for a bit, right down Valley way, I think that road is called, and into Grasmet Road. That's basically it, and there were several passers by, but no definite witnesses" Matt recapped the journey in his head, yes that seemed about right. " A man fitting your exact description was seen stabbing, and murdering a teenage girl around this area." Before he could carry on Matt began to run, it was his gut instinct. Running away from trouble was often his strategy. Matt hadn't noticed how tired he was, and seconds later the Police officer was grabbing him from behind. " You're under arrest, you have the right to remain silent, but anything you do say may be used against you in court " The officer had Matt's both arms but Matt was kicking out and yelling " I haven't done nothing! You aint got no evidence" Matt knew it was a stupid thing to say straight after he said it, okay he might not have done it, but he didn't have to totally ignore the use in court thing. Matt felt like he was in a whirlwind, What would Izzie think of him now? "This way lad" He was practically dragged to the police car and thrown in by P.C Preston. Preston nodded to the female driver in the car, whom Matt had not yet seen. " We got our lad here, love" And Preston grinned smugly. " I didn't do it. haven't ya never heard of innocent till proven guilty? All was doing was taking a jog and you nick me" Matt wasn't usually one to protest, but then again he wasn't usually arrested for murdering girls! " Save it mate!" Preston said sharply and glared at Matt through the rear view mirror, it was only big enough to see his piercing eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived at the station eventually, and Matt was dragged inside. He could remember watching some police soap thing- the bill or something- and it reminded him of that. Matt was summoned up to a reception type area, and to a pretty lady behind a desk. " Name" She asked, staring blankly at the computer screen. "Matt James Sole" He replied quietly, he didn't like giving people his name, it gave them certain powers above his own.  
" Age?" She asked after, her voice sounded as forced as once of those ' you have dialled an incorrect number, please replace the handset and try again' messages.  
" 17" He said defiantly; he may have been only 14, but even he knew, those under the age or 16 had to get parents or legal guardians involved."  
" Proof Of Age?" She asked carelessly looking up. Matt panicked, she obviously didn't believe him or she wouldn't have asked for proof of age. He felt like giving in but he knew this was only the beginning. He looked into her eyes, shook his head and said  
"None." He blinked, he wasn't used to lying but suddenly it came naturally.  
" Address" She went back to typing on a noisy old keyboard. He noticed what a fast typer she was.  
" None permanently" It wasn't a lie was it. so maybe it wasn't the whole truth, but like she wanted his life story! She sighed,  
" P.C Preston will see you shortly" and with that she nodded to the police officer by her side who took Matt into a cell.  
  
He looked around and sat on a hard metal bed, P.C Preston appeared opening the cell door. The driver from the police car lead him into an interview room, whilst Preston followed shutting the door on them. The interview room was a small room, with a single table in the middle. It looked like a school table, and around it, 4 chairs were positioned. A cassette player placed on top.  
" Take a seat Mr. Sole" Said Preston, and happily sat down himself. The driving Officer sat down next to P.C Preston. Shyly, Matt walked past the two officers and sat down at the opposite said of the table. He was sure this was how it was done. There was an eerie silence, and the two officers looked at him uncomfortably.  
" My name is Matt" Matt said, thinking he may as well start it off. The two offers glanced at each other.  
" If you insist, Matt. Im P.C Ladd, and you already know P.C Preston." She pressed record on the tape recorder machine. At first it didn't start, but she tapped it twice on the top, with a long manicured fingernail. " Interview started at 2:37, present Matt Sole, P.C Preston and P.C Ladd"  
" Matt, what were you doing at approximately 1:45pm?" P.C Preston interrupted.  
" I was out jogging" Matt replied, simply enough.  
" Jogging where?" P.C Preston asked, P.C Ladd looking bemused.  
" Down Valley lane, and into Grasmet Road."  
" Was there any particular reason for this jog" P.C Ladd asked, looking sideways at Preston.  
" None, I had been hanging round town, and I just felt like going for a little run" Telling little white lies was perfectly justified. Izzie would hardly fall in love with him if she knew she had been arrested. He decided to keep her out of it.  
" Hmm, just felt like a run, when at that exact time and around that area, a girl was found stabbed, almost murdered. Were there any witnesses?" P.C Preston asked this time.  
" I never knew that anyone had been stabbed, and of course, there was a few witnesses, all just passers by, no one for definite" Matt grimaced.  
" How appropriate." P.C Ladd said, whilst busy in thought.  
" Appropriate for you maybe, but I haven't done anything. It was a mistake. a coincidence!" Matt felt at braking point. There was suddenly a loud knock at the door and it was slowly opened, "P.C Preston, id like to talk to you outside" Said an official looking man in a suit. P.C Preston left the room whilst P.C Ladd took Matt to a cell. He hated it, but it was much better then being on the streets, and at least he didn't have to share a cell. Matt was awakened in the morning by the sound of rattling keys. The cell view slide was opened and in peered some unfamiliar eyes. The slide was shut again, and the door was fully opened. A young female looking officer walked in carrying a tray of food. " How are you feeling?" She asked " I brought this for you" She put down the tray on the floor, and sat down on the bed. " Better then it usually is" Matt answered sleepily, and very hungrily. " Better?" the women said looking confused, " I didn't think it got much worse then this" She looked into Matt's eyes and reminded Matt of Izzie. Without thinking he said, " Out on the streets it is" The woman didn't ask anymore, just told him to eat up and she'd be back for the tray. Just as she closed the door she said "Good luck, your going to need it for this love" Matt looked shocked that she even knew about it, hadn't they heard of customer confidentiality? " I didn't do it! I just wanted to see her!" The woman locking his cell was in fact in charge of the case, and knew most of the details. "See who?" she asked " Izzie" Matt answered leaning down to get the plate of food. And with that the door was locked.  
  
An hour later the same Women returned. She unlocked the cell door and like before said on the bed " I think we need to talk" she said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sergeant Albone walked into the discussion room. 10 pairs of eyes looked up at her respectfully and as she scanned the room officers nodded at her from behind their steamy coffees. " Good Morning Ladies And Gents. Preston how did that interview with matt go?" She glanced around the room looking for him. " We cant get anything out of him. He has no confession but yet no alibi! " P.C Preston went to leave.  
" I believe he's hiding something, well I know he's hiding something. Whilst I was dropping off his breakfast tray this morning he mentioned a Lizzie he was visiting. ask him about her now- come on! Go he's awake now" She watched P.C Preston and P.C Ladd leave. The door slammed quietly behind them.  
" Alright guys. Now today.." And she listed the day's Aims.  
  
P.C Ladd and P.C Preston were walking along to empty corridor when P.C Ladd said "So. Do you think he did it?" She looked at him eagerly " I'd rather not discuss that with you!" He began to walk faster. " Oh come on, you must have some idea!" She smiled enthusiastically.  
  
"Its obvious he did it. isn't it" And with that he walked into the interview room.  
  
P.C Ladd went to the front lobby and asked for Robyn at reception for the cell key. As she unlocked the cell Matt looked up towards her and P.C Ladd gestured towards the door.  
" We'd Like to interview you again Matt" She spoke formally.  
  
Once again they headed to the same dingy interview room. Matt walked straight in and saw P.C Preston sat in the same chair as before. Matt stopped but as P.C Preston looked up he walked in and sat in the same seat as last time. There was silence so tapped his fingers nervously on the table. P.C Ladd walked in soon after and shut the door. P.C Ladd sat next to Preston and turned the tape recorder on. This time it worked straight away. She opened the cassette player flap, and carefully unwrapped a new tape she had pulled from her pocket. She slid it in and pressed record.  
" Interview with Matt Sole, P.C Preston and P.C Ladd present" " So Matt are you still sticking to your story? Isn't there something you want to add? " Preston asked. Looking at him knowingly.  
" my 'story' is true, and I have nothing to add so no. Im am fine thank you" Matt spoke clearly but refrained from looking either of the officers in the eye.  
" Fair enough. We know more then you think Matt. Do you know any one named Lizzie, Matt?" Both officers stared blatantly into Matt's eyes hoping for a good reaction.  
" I.Iz.Izzie? No! What makes you ask?" Now Matt was confused- how do they know? They looked at each other and P.C Ladd spoke.  
" We know you were going to see Izzie. We have an informant. What was she going to lie for you? Was she Your witness, Your alibi?"  
" No, I don't know an Izzie! You need to get new informants!" Matt avoided eye contact once again.  
"Ok Matt, So there may be a small chance your telling the truth! But with this Izzie person you have no witnesses or an alibi! And with that you have no defence. You want me to stop involving 'Izzie'? " It was P.C Ladd talking. Matt nodded in response. " Well how is this? Where did you dump the knife Matt" P.C preston was tired and the silly talk It was a straight forward question.  
" What knife?" Matt answered honestly P.C Ladd breathed heavily, rolling her eyes at P.C Preston for jumping in so irresponsibly.  
"You know full well what knife. The murder weapon!" Both eyes stared . Matt looked shocked and on the verge of crying. Inside he felt like crying!  
" I did not murder him or her, or any one!" Matt thought about Izzie, he felt slightly lifted. but was she worth this?  
" We arrested you because you were in the right place, at the right time and You fit our description perfectly. We have enough to convict you of murder!" She said almost laughing  
" What description was that? Tall black guy!!!!" Matt was irritated, he maybe they might back off if he mentioned his colour.  
" Good move, but you know we've never mentioned your colour or race, Even so what would you possibly have against us?" P.C Preston sounded agitated " You murdered the girl. why not admit it. Its makes our job simpler and with a guilty plead you'll get a smaller sentence?"  
" But I didn't murder her. I DIDN'T!" Matt yelled The two officers looked at each other, this time for a bit longer.  
  
" Get him back in the cell" 


	5. Chapter 5

" Sergeant, I believe we have enough evidence to take this to court as a murder "P.C Ladd was quite a new officer and looked enthused.  
" Maybe" Sergeant Albone looked at the files and paper work she had been handed. An identification parade would need to be taken by the witness, but otherwise there was evidence. The murder was a street away, and Matt had been seen running and looking around worried by the Argos CCTV Camera's. He fitted the description perfectly and, it was probably supposed to be just a mugging, as no other offences were on Matt's record.  
" Who is this Izzie? We need to know! We need to get an I.D parade from atleast 2 witnesses and it is vital we talk to 'Izzie'. Currently we do have enough to take him to court with, Just not enough to get the verdict we want!" Sergeant Albone paced around the office thinking rapidly. P.C Ladd stood awkwardly.  
" Get two officers out there, do a door to door Grasmet street." Sergeant Albone nodded to the office door as if to say leave. P.C Ladd walked swiftly out, feeling pleased with herself. She felt in charge of the operation, and a minute later sent out two P.C's to do the door to door. P.C Preston and P.C Ladd decided to re-interview Matt. Both officers though there was something naive about Matt, and to be on the safe side P.C Ladd called social services. They would be able to ask about his home situation, and find him a hostel to stay in on bail.  
A kind lady from social services soon arrived. She looked in about her 20's and had light blonde angel curls, and deep brown eyes. She looked friendly enough and was quite easy to chat too. The two officers told her Matt's circumstances whilst she listened contently and nodded. The officers decided to take her and Matt into a mirrored room alone so they could talk privately whilst the officers could watch through the one sided mirror.  
An unfamiliar officer unlocked Matt's cell and Lead him to the mirrored room. Matt welcomed the change of rooms as he was beginning to feel really scared and claustrophobic. He still felt really rough and was easily angered. As Matt entered the room he sat down on a deep plush chair, the type teachers sit on, and looked deeply at the social worker. She held out her hand for him to shake and said,  
" Hi! Im Sara! Im here too have a little chat with you" She smiled at Matt. Matt felt a lot happier inside. He shook her hand.  
  
" Im Matt. I know why you're here, but I didn't murder anyone I swear it!" Matt knew what she probably thought of him.  
" Matt that's not why im here" Her soothing voice reassured him. He looked around slightly confused.  
" Then. why are you here.. And who are you??" Matt didn't expect an honest answer.  
" Im a social worker, and im just here to see how you are and where your living- that's all! So Matt, where are you living?" Sara stared at him.  
" Err. Well" Matt began to stutter. He knew he should really tell the truth. " Well im homeless. Im an orphan and I. I just end up on the street I guess" Matt blushed.  
" That cant be good? You know we provide places for the homeless to stay and sleep. Why haven't you applied for a place in the youth hostel?" Sara asked nicely. " I never really knew how. I've walked past that one on the back of the high street a couple of times but I thought you had to pay"  
" Nah you don't! Just walk in. Everyone's very friendly! So how old are you matt?" Matt felt she was being genuine. " 14." He looked away, and found himself staring into the mirror. " 14. I could have sworn you said you were 17!" Sara looked honestly confused. " I. Lied" Matt looked away, ashamed even with this girl he had only just met! " Matt you realise that we're going to have to contact you parents. Okay I think we'll have to stop here." Sara went to leave the room. " Err... I guess so? Im sorry I know I've blown it." Matt sat silently and Sara just nodded. The door was shut and Matt was alone. He silently began to cry. Alone again. He always had been and always would be. He could have kicked himself. How could he get his parents involved? He hadn't seen them for months and they'd hardly want to see him anyway! P.C Ladd walked in the room. He sat up and as they headed back to his cell she said " Gooden!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Matt had to take part in a identity parade with 4 other men with similar features to his own. He was behind the one sided mirror- the type you can see through one-way but not the other. Matt thought he could faintly see two people blatantly staring at him, but he convinced himself it was paranoia. He must have been going crazy around there.  
His parents had been contacted, and they agreed to stick by him in court, but in no way were they supportive. Matt knew they didn't really care and refused to meet them before the trail. A court date was set 1 week from then. Matt would be up for murder!  
The officers had found no more evidence, except the murder weapon, found on Matt's route. They had found nothing on the house to house and decided not to check out the flats- That was the only thing going right for matt- atleast Izzie didn't know, but she would find out eventually.  
  
Meanwhile.. Whilst visiting her Aunty June, Izzie found out that Matt had been taken In by the police, as they had asked if June knew him. Izzie refused to go and see him and confessed she loved him.  
  
Back to Matt  
  
Matt was allowed out on bail on the condition he stayed at a youth hostel. The mattress was practically luxury after prison crap, he shared a room with about 9 other beds. People really kept themselves to them selves and he slept for a day and a night. He had a week until the court date. He went back to the den a couple of times, when he was angry he had trashed it, but he spent more time building it back up.  
Matt went back through the town and through into the back alley shops. He went into his usual newsagents and, while looking around at the chocolate bars and crisps he noticed the newspaper rack. " Young Girl Stabbed to death by teenage boy" Read the title. Matt stood still speechless for a minute. He went over and picked up the newspaper. He scanned the first page and flicked through it. Despite his prayers, this story was about him, his name was even mentioned. Matt continued to scan the paper, even though he was supposed to have murdered the girl he didn't actually know, how, where, or who she was! She was a 14 year old called Shelley Warr; she had been walking to a friends house. The shopkeeper came out from the back room and coughed to announce his presence. Matt carried on reading. Suddenly a thought came across his mind- Oh no. Izzie! She was bound to read this! Now she'd never love him He stuffed the newspaper back and quickly left the shop.  
Matt had thought of running away but that was only natural- not going to court, not seeing Izzie again, but of all the things that's what he couldn't do- not see Izzie again. He didn't commit the crime, but he may as well have been doing the time! He wished he were little again, when it was just him and dad and mum. He didn't remember much but he knew it was good, now everything had changed for the worse.  
  
The court date eventually came and Matt woke up at 3am. He never really went to sleep. He paced endlessly up the youth hostel corridors and went to the toilet numerous numbers of times. He'd clumsily fallen over someone sleeping on the floor but he tiptoed off before any one noticed. Time seemed to go on forever! He heard a tap dripping and clocks ticking. He heard snoring of every kind but the silence behind it all was killing him. He tried to laugh. but all that came out was a silent tear. As he walked through the main hall he heard a shuffling. He tiptoed back and glimpsed, he saw a broad body heading towards him and with that he headed back to bed. He managed to get an hours sleep before he was woken up by the sound of sirens outside of the hostel. He borrowed some almost clean and relatively smart clothes from a friend he'd made at the youth hostel. 2 police officers came to take Matt away but whilst Matt was staring at them both one of them said. "don't worry there's more of us in the car" And he winked. 


	7. Chapter 7

Matt got dressed as quickly as he could, he was already partly ready but he was desperate for the toilet. He had begun to walk up the toilet when one of the officers asked where he was going.  
"To the toilet!" He muttered. Both of the police officers walked up beside him taking him directly to the toilets, waiting impatiently outside his door.  
On the journey to court everything was silent. There was the small fizzing you get from an out of tune radio coming from their police radios but otherwise the car was silent and you could smell the tension in the air. Matt couldn't see out of the windows as it was a large police van and, the tiny windows that were in it were blacked out.  
When the back door finally opened, the officer had to unlock the door to the inner cage type thing. Two security officers came up to him and one took each arm. The Court looked very grand but was totally unfamiliar to him. He was led through a discreetly hidden door, the two security officers still by his side. The hall way seemed to go on for ever, with various left and right turns. Quite suddenly they took and right turn which revealed a small bare cell, all but one chair. Matt looked at the men at either side of him and then automatically walked in and sat on the chair. With that the door was closed.  
  
It seemed like hours before Matt heard any sign of life. In the long echoing corridor outside He heard two unfamiliar male voices, talking quietly and somewhat privately. One was thanking the other for allowing him or something. Matt heard some hustle and bustle and rattling keys outside of his cell and then the door opened.  
" Theres err, some one to see you mate." It was the security officer from earlier. He opened the door further, and Matt sat up from his slouch. A smartly dressed man walked in. He wore a long black coat and a black pork pie hat. He looked around the cell, and then at Matt and sighed.  
" Im so sorry!" He said in a low tone of voice. Matt locked eyes with him.  
" What for? Who are you?" Matt spoke carefully and shuffled on his chair. He refused to make any more mistakes, not now his family was involved.  
" Its me. Don't you recognize me son?" He stared bewildered. Matt looked up at him and began to sob. He turned away. His dad, James, Walked round him trying to meet his gaze. When they did meet eyes, Matt's skin was pale white and his cheeks were tear ridden. He held a cold stare. He thought it was funny, now he suddenly cared. James Went to hug Matt but he just pushed him away.  
" Sorry you have to go now. Court is adjourned" The security guard stepped forward and led the way to the door, Matt looked at him and slowly he smiled.  
" Good bye, and Good luck son" And with that he was gone. 


End file.
